


I'm trying to protect you from the world and from yourself [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	I'm trying to protect you from the world and from yourself [fanart]

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150217101320720983.jpg)

It is a soothing scene but that hides a certain sadness . The nightmares can come and attack the two lovers : nightmares of the past, of the present or of the future.


End file.
